


Aftertaste

by fluffynazunas



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where akechi lives, Angst?, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, They get pancakes, Ya boi barista Akechi, p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: Akechi couldn't be more thankful that he was given a chance to attempt and fix his mistakes, but it left a bitter, slightly harsh feeling in his body, such as the aftertaste you aquire from drinking strong black coffee.





	Aftertaste

The crisp smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted up the stairs of Leblanc as the wind lazily crept through the shutters of the familiar attic. 

"Rise and shine, princess."

Sojiro spoke jokingly as he stood in the stair well, a friendly smirk drawn across his face.  
"The shop'll open soon, so get yourself downstairs and have some breakfast. Futaba'll be over in a minute."  
The man remarked, taking his leave to return to whatever cooking he had been pursuing in the café.

Grogginess held the boy as he took in his surroundings. Confusion twisted his features whilst he took a moment to wake himself and return to the present. 

"Right... this is where I live." He muttered to himself. "Exactly six months left..." he blinked, running a hand through his hair, the pale brown strands falling loosely around his face. To be honest, existing in the room that used to be Akira's filled the ex-detective with unease and guilt. His mind flickered back to when the esteemed phantom thieves met in this very attic, and how Goro would be there, counting down the days until his revenge plot would be fulfilled. 

He couldn't help but laugh at his past self.

"What a fool a was." He chuckled, dragging limb after limb off of his futon. 

He made his way downstairs, breathing deeply as the bitter aroma of fresh, skillfully made coffee flooded his senses. When Akira had found him, disorientated, injured and afraid, he had explained that he would be "rehabilitated", Akechi was expecting something a little more... intense, to say the least. 

"What, would you prefer prison? Homicide isn't a pretty sentence, you know." Futaba's voice echoed in his mind. 

Goro shook his head. He truthfully thought that he didn't deserve the care he was getting, or a second chance at all He felt protected, safe, and loved. How could a twisted, undesirable child such as himself deserve such delicate nurturing? He thought Sojiro would have turned him away immediately, but Akira has a fascinating affect on people that Akechi will never understand. The boy's brain was like clock work, always calculating, always searching.  
"Wait, so you're saying that you want me to look after this kid who literally attempted, and almost succeeded, at taking your life, and is responsible for countless other murders? Not even accounting the fact that he's supposed to be dead. You've got to be joking, Akira."  
Akechi recalled how Sojiro scoffed at the proposition, stunned at how the teen could expect such a thing. Akira simply stood his ground, a solid poker face pursed in his expression. The light in those grey eyes held such conviction, determination. Akechi laughed at how it didn't take long for Sojiro to cave after that. 

He owes so much to Akira. Once-upon-a-time, he had selfishly taken that light out of those eyes, and how Akira's lifeless corpse hauntingly sat before him, a victim of Goro's own dirty handiwork.

"Hair up, Akechi, let's get to work!" A familiar purr sounded in his ears, causing the brunette to be roped out of his thoughts, his mind being snapped back into reality. 

"M-Morgana!" Goro perked up, shocked at the presence of the his furry companion.

"Are you surprised? It's only right that you're "rehabilitative examiners" to check in on you, no?" A smug voice cooed, causing Goro's astonishment to only grow.

"Akira."

"Nice to see you again, Akechi. I've heard you've been 'progressing' well?" His voice was smooth as he smiled. Not one of his usual smug, cocky grins, but a sincere, effortless disposition.

Akechi's heart skipped a beat.

To be frank, Sojiro was getting skilled at hiding pretty adolescent boys who were meant to be dead. 

Akira stood behind the counter, barista uniform intact as he assisted Sojiro with coffee preparation. Futaba drummed her fingers against the counter, the reunion causing her to be slightly giddier than usual. 

"Not that I don't mind the visit, but how did you get out to Yongen this early..? You didn't arrive last night, did you?" Akechi prodded. It wasn't that he didn't mind the the visit, and was truly quite the opposite...

"I have my ways." Akira mused, his trade mark smirk prominent upon his lips.

Goro sighed, not sure why he was expecting a legitimate answer.

Akira carefully placed a steaming cup upon the counter, quickly beckoning Akechi over with his eyes. 

"Feel free to take a seat!" Futaba padded the empty stool beside her. "Congratulations on making it to the half-way point, noobie."

Akechi swallowed. Why was he so nervous? He had so much to say to the ebony-haired teen, but he couldn't help how the words caught in his throat like a fish in a net. 

Sojiro smiled, curtly nodding in the teens' direction. "Take a day off, Akechi. Akira's in town, so why don't you two explore Shibuya? Make up for lost time, or whatever." He chuckled, turning to Akira, receiving a nod of approval.

"So Goro, what do you say?" 

Akechi forget how to breath for a couple moments. How could Akira speak with such warmth to him? Every word was milked in generosity, and a ball of fuzzy, warm light bloomed within Goro's chest.  
He wanted to say so many words. He longed to paint Akira a charismatic world of comfort and gratitude with what he said. 

"I'd love to." Was all he managed to muster, restraining his speeding mind and racing heart. He bowed politely, desperately trying not to let his excitement for the day spill out of him like sand through his fingers. 

"Excellent." Akira neatly removed is apron, folding the green cloth and gently setting it down behind the counter. 

"Try to make it home before dark, you two. I can't leave the store open with no one watching it." 

"Well, without further ado", Akira began, prodding the door open, the familiar chime of the bell chiming around the pair, "Our adventure awaits, Goro Akechi."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be as it's my first chaptered fic and it sucks so whoops


End file.
